


The Sentinel Job

by Zephiera



Series: Sentinel Eliot [1]
Category: Leverage, The Sentinel
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephiera/pseuds/Zephiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Leverage team regroups from their 'vacations' after taking down Latimer and Dubenich, Eliot is displaying symptoms of heightened senses.  Sophie remembers her ‘nephew’ Blair had been studying people with that condition and calls him for help.  Just coming back from Mexico, Blair is happy to have an excuse to stay away from Cascade and his broken relationship with Jim Ellison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU for The Sentinel after "Sentinel Too: Part 2", and for Leverage after "The Last Dam Job". Since the chronology doesn't actually mesh up, I'm bringing the timeframe for The Sentinel forward as though it ran concurrent with Leverage.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.

Blair Sandburg raked fingers restlessly through his long curly hair, wishing they were already on the flight - or better yet already back in Cascade. _Jim isn’t talking to me, and Simon and Megan don’t know how to deal… Nothing new there. Gods! What do I do now?_ There was still a good forty minutes before they boarded the plane, giving him way too much time to think about everything that happened over the last few weeks. _Okay, this isn’t working._ He stood, then shrugged when Megan and Simon looked up at him. “Need to stretch my legs for a minute,” he told them. “Gonna take a quick walk around the terminal.”

Megan Connor looked at her friend in concern. “Sandy, are you sure you should…” 

“I’m fine Megs, really, I just need to walk a bit, you know?” _Please don’t argue,_ he thought anxiously.

“Well,” she hesitated a moment, then gave in. “Just don’t go far.”

“I won’t.” Blair walked away before Simon could put in his two cents, although he figured Simon was too busy wondering why Jim didn’t pay any attention to the exchange. As soon as he felt he was far enough away from the others, he pulled out his cell phone. Might as well check his messages, see what was waiting for him when he got back.  
As expected, he had a couple messages from Rainier, letting him know his classes had been reassigned until next semester so he had time to fully recover. But the third one almost caused him to drop the phone.

“Blair, it’s Sophie. I know it’s been a while, but I got your number from Naomi because, well, I need your help. Please call me as soon as you can at….”

The message was dated the night before, so with crossed fingers, he dialed the number she left, hoping he’d actually catch her. She sounded so upset, which was totally not like the Sophie Devereaux he remembered. 

“Hello?”

“Aunt Soph? It’s Blair. Sorry I’m just getting back to you but I’ve been … out of the country.”

“Blair! Oh thank god. Look, I know it’s short notice, but can you come to Portland, Oregon? It’s an emergency. I think … I think one of my friends, one of my very good friends, has developed heightened senses, and he thinks he’s going crazy, and you’re the only one I know that knows anything about that and might be able to help him….”

_Oh god, she did not just say that, did she? I can’t … how can I possibly…_

“Blair, are you still there? Blair? Blair!”

Reigning in his incipient panic attack, he took a deep breath and said “I’m here Sophie. Sorry, just a bit of shock. Are … are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, yes. I remember when we used to talk about your ‘myth’, and Eliot seems to be showing all the signs you told me about. Please Blair, we really need you.”

“All right Soph. Truth is, it would probably be a good idea for me to get away for a bit anyway. But, if he’s one of yours, I don’t think I should be traveling under my own name. I mean, I don’t know what Naomi’s told you, but I work with cops." _Well, up to now at least._ "And they’re likely to try tracking me when I leave.” 

“Taken care of. I took the liberty of having Robert set you up, just in case. Everything you need is at the airport – you remember the drill, I’m sure.”

“Yeah. Ok, well, I'm not actually in Cascade at the moment, but conveniently enough I’ll be at the airport in a couple of hours anyway." He paused to think for a moment. "Okay, so, it's about an 90 minute flight to Portland, but it might take me a bit to get one set up, so I probably won't get in 'til late. I’ll call again once I have actual flight details.”

“Thank you, Blair, I can’t tell you how grateful we’ll all be if you can help.”

“Just don’t expect me to work miracles, Soph, ok?”

“I understand. I’ll see you soon.”

Tucking his phone back into his pocket automatically, Blair moved slowly back through the terminal towards his gate. _Ok, just 'cause Sophie thinks this guy has heightened senses does not mean he actually is a sentinel … But even if he is, it doesn’t mean he’ll be anything like Alex… But if he’s part of Soph’s circle that means he’s probably a criminal, so… But Soph’s people may technically be criminals, but they’re still more the Robin Hood type so…_

“Sandy?” 

Blair came to an abrupt halt, realizing he had almost walked past his gate. He managed a strained smile. “Sorry Megs, got lost in thought.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jim might seem a bit OOC here, but I figure he'd still be a bit off kilter after what happened, and the shock of Blair's leaving would break the stoic act he'd been maintaining to that point.

Following Jim & Simon towards the exit, Megan stopped as she realized Blair had turned towards the escalator instead. "Sandy?"  


"It's okay, Megan, I'm just meeting someone."  


"What? Who? You didn't say anything about..."  


Biting back a sigh, Blair interrupted. "No one you know, but everything's fine, I promise."  


"Yeah, right."  


Before Blair could say anything else, Simon had backtracked to where they were standing. "Are you two coming?"  


"Sandy says he's meeting someone else - not coming with us." Megan answered sharply.  


"Sandburg? I thought..."  


"What? That everything would just miraculously go back to normal, all the 'problems' swept under the rug? Yeah, right.” Blair could hear how bitter his tone was, but couldn’t stop himself. “In case it slipped your notice, I'm still persona non grata where the great Ellison is concerned. So I'm taking a few days to myself, gonna spend time with people who actually care about me."  


"Sandy!"  


"Sorry Megs, I know you care too, but...."  


The rest of Blair's point went unspoken but not unheard. None of the three had missed the fact that Jim still stood several feet away, right where he had stopped when Simon turned and came back.  


"Look, Sandburg… Blair… he's just ...."  


Blair held up a hand, stopping Simon's floundering attempt at comfort. "Don't, Simon … just … don’t. It's not that simple. Not this time. And I'm sorry, but I can't just pretend everything is fine. It's not. And honestly, I don't know if it ever will be. So for now I'm taking a break. Period."  


"Running away you mean; abandoning your Sentinel," Simon said snidely, knowing it was the wrong thing to say even without Megan's shocked gasp.  


For a moment Blair just stared at him, the unspoken 'he abandoned me first' rebuttal clear in his eyes, then, "Yeah, fine, whatever" he said at last. "Megs, take care of yourself. I'll be in touch." And before either could respond, he turned and stepped onto the down escalator leaving them staring after him in shock.  


Giving Simon a nasty look, Megan spun on her heel and stalked off. She had her own car so she had no need to wait on the other two. She very deliberately did not look at Jim as she walked past him, knowing she’d be too likely to say something she, well, wouldn’t regret exactly, but still shouldn’t say, especially in public.  


Following more slowly, Simon walked back to where his best, and often stupidest, detective waited.  


Sounding like he really didn’t care, but felt he should make the effort anyway, Jim asked “What’s up with Megan?” But before Simon could answer, as though he only just noticed the missing member of their foursome, “and where did Sandburg disappear to?”  


Simon just glared at him. “Maybe if you had bothered to pay attention, you would have noticed Blair announcing that he was going elsewhere. Says he can’t stay here at the moment and deal with this… with you ignoring him he meant.”  


“What?! What do you mean Blair left? Where? With who? He just abandoned me?”  


“Fine time for you to worry about that now. And tell me Ellison, just who abandoned who here? You haven’t said word one to the kid since the temple and now you suddenly decide to get pissy because he got fed up with your attitude? Personally, I’m kind of surprised he even went as far as returning to Cascade.”  


Jim looked at his boss in shock. “Simon, I… surely you can’t believe that I…”  


Simon sighed. “Jim, it really doesn’t matter what I believe. That kid is hurting. And between you and me, I honestly don’t know if we’ll see him again. I kind of got the feeling he was seriously debating not coming back at all.”  


“No… Blair wouldn’t just leave us like that, he wouldn’t just abandon us. No matter what happened, we’ll work it out. We always work it out. I'm sure he just needs to cool off a bit. God knows this isn’t the first time we’ve had problems and he’s always settled down. I mean, this is Blair we’re talking about. He doesn’t know how to hold a grudge. I don’t think he even can. He will be back.”  


“I hope you’re right Jim, I really do. But I don’t know, not this time. I truly think you crossed one line too many with this Alex mess. And I really don’t know how, or even if, Blair can forgive you. I mean, Jim, first you threw him out, then you got him killed! And then you tried to make out with his murderer! How do you expect the kid to get over that?” Suddenly Simon realized they were still standing in the center of the airport. Not really the best place for this discussion. “Look, Jim, let’s not discuss this now. We’re both tired and this is a little too public for us to really talk about what went down.”  


Jim just looked at him for a moment, still in shock that Simon would have said what he did so baldly, not to mention so publicly. “Right, right. Let’s just get home. We can talk about this later. But Blair will be back, Simon. He has to be. He’s my Guide.”  


_Is he?_ Simon wondered, but didn’t say anything out loud. Instead he simply followed Jim to the parking lot in silence


	3. Chapter 3

Approximately 4 hours after Blair Sandburg walked away from his friends in Cascade, Jake Sands stepped off a plane in Portland. As soon as he cleared security he spotted Sophie pacing back and forth. A dark haired man about her age was watching her with a look that could only be described as fond exasperation. Jake observed for a moment with a smile, then continued towards them. 

As soon as Sophie saw him, she darted forward. “Jake! I’m so glad you made it. Thank you so much for coming. I can’t tell you how much this will mean to us.”

“Breathe, Soph,” he said with a laugh, “you’re starting to sound like me. I told you, I don’t know for sure I’ll be able to help, but I’m certainly happy to try. For now, though, are you going to introduce me? I mean, given the way he was watching you, and the not quite glare I’m getting, I assume he’s with you.”

“What? Oh, right, sorry.” Together they walked back to where Nate was patiently waiting for them. “Jake Sands, Nathan Ford. Nate is kind of the head of our little group, you know. He keeps us all out of trouble.”

“Or gets you into it, if this is the same Nate you’ve told me about in the past.” Jake said with a grin.

“Yes, well, I suppose that’s also true. But if it weren’t for Nate, we would all still be running. You could say he’s made us a family.”

Jake grinned at the embarrassed look on the other man’s face. He clearly wasn’t comfortable with Sophie’s praise. “Well, any friend of yours, and all that... But maybe we should take this out of the airport? And if can you tell me a bit more about the friend I’m here to work with it would help me figure out where to start.”

“Of course.” Turning, Nate led them out of airport to a waiting limo. 

“Wow, traveling in style I see. Not just on my behalf I hope?”

“Now, Jake, darling, you know I always go first class given a choice.” Sophie drawled with a grin. “But, yes, I will admit this is rather for your benefit. After all, you are doing us a great favor by being here.”

“Honestly, Soph, it really isn’t that big a deal. I needed to get away anyway. This actually came at the perfect time.”

For the first time since he had arrived, Sophie really looked at her nephew. Even in the low light of early evening his color was awful; in fact he looked a bit grey, and his eyes were dull and flat. There was none of the spark she was used to seeing from him. And for all his forced joviality he sounded not only exhausted but now they were out of the noise and bustle of the airport she could hear his breath rattling in his lungs. “Jake, sweetie, what happened to you? You look, not to mention sound, terrible.”

“It’s nothing, Soph,” he said with a shrug. “I just got a bit wet, and haven’t fully recovered. Been on the road too much is all.” 

“Got a bit wet,” she echoed slowly. “And why do I think that may very well be the understatement of the year,” she said, a statement not a question. “What happened? You know you may as well tell me, otherwise I’ll just have to contact …”

“No!” he cut her off abruptly. “You cannot contact her or say anything about this. She doesn’t know anything, and I have no intention of telling her. It will just upset her, and it isn’t worth it. Besides, there really is nothing to tell. Like I said, I got a bit wet and spent too much time running around instead of resting. I promise I’ll be fine. Let it ride. Please, Soph.”

It was the desperation in the final ‘please’ that got to her. “Fine. For now. But only for now. I reserve the right to bring it back up later.”

“Thank you," he said gratefully. "Now please, tell me about Eliot.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mindful of Sophie's observational skills, Blair managed to hold his reaction until he was safely behind the closed door of his hotel room. But then he collapsed on the bed and buried his head in his hands. 

_Oh gods!_ he thought frantically, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. _From what Sophie told me, it really does sound like Eliot is a Sentinel. Worse, a fully online Sentinel without a Guide. At least it certainly didn’t sound like there was anyone in this group that would qualify. So now what do I do? I can’t not help him, I just can’t. But can I? What if I freeze? I know he can’t be as bad as Alex, god knows no one could be, but, can I really do this? Can I work with another sentinel without freaking out? What if I can’t help him – I mean, I couldn’t help Alex, and it certainly doesn’t look like I was able to be much help to Jim, what makes me think I can help anyone at this point? I mean, ok, yeah, maybe I did some good for Jim – at least I think I managed to give him a bit of control, but does that really mean I can help this guy?_ A heavy sigh. _I guess all I can do is try. Do my best. Hopefully I can at least do something to make this easier. Maybe even help him figure out who his guide is supposed to be._

#

Nate looked at Soph for a moment. “Ok, give. Who is this kid and why do you think he can help Eliot?”

“I told you Nate, Jake is my nephew – well almost; he would have been but his mother and my brother didn’t end up getting married. I’ve always considered him a nephew anyway. And he can help Eliot because he has been studying people like him for most of his life. He knows what’s wrong with him and with any luck how to fix it. Or at least how to help Eliot get control over it. And if I’m right about what’s happened to our Eliot, this will eventually be a very good thing. Think about it. He’ll be able to do things the rest of us need Hardison’s equipment to do. He’ll be able to hear conversations without having to worry about planting bugs, see what’s going on without the need for binoculars, tell if something is real or fake just from the feel of it. And who knows what else. This could be great for the team once Eliot gets control.” She paused for a moment then smiled. “And maybe Jake will decide to stay for a while. He would be a great addition if we can keep him. A bit too honest for our taste perhaps, but we can work on that. Honestly Nate, he has a phenomenal talent for what he calls obfuscation – little white lies to most people – and when he turns on the charm he makes me look like an amateur.”

“Sounds like he would definitely fit in with this group then.” Nate said dryly. “But let’s take this a day at a time shall we? He might not want to stay. Or he might not get on well with the others. After all, you know what Parker is like around strangers, and Hardison is pretty suspicious of outsiders. I expect he’s already run him through his network and can tell us everything we might want to know about your nephew.”

Sophie gave Nate one of her trademark ‘I know something you don’t’ smiles. “I wouldn’t count on Hardison’s information this time around” she said as they headed into the office.

The handsome black man looked up from his computer as they entered. “Okay, Sophie, I don’t know how you did it, but I can’t find anything on this Jake Sands person. I mean, obviously it’s a fake name and all, and yeah, I could have done it better, of course, but it’s still good enough I can’t break through to find the real person. So give.”

“I’m very sorry Hardison, but I’m afraid I can’t. I promised Jake his identity would be protected while he was with us. He has people that could cause problems if they came looking for him – both for him and for us. So you will just have to trust me that you know everything you need to know for him to help Eliot. And stop trying to run him. If you do get lucky and get a break, you could jeopardize his cover. And I will not be happy.”

“Aw hell, Soph, you’re asking me to go against all my instincts here. But if you say he’s ok, then fine, I’ll take your word for it. For now.”

“Thank you Hardison. I do appreciate it.” She glanced around the room with a frown. “Where’s Parker? I rather thought she would be here with you.”

“Believe it or not, she's with Eliot. Said she didn’t feel he should be by himself – even if he wants to be. And he seems to be okay with it so I figured she should just stay there for now. At least til this genius of yours gets there.” 

“Oh, well, good. I think it’s definitely better someone is with him to keep him grounded at least. Jake wanted to go straight there, but I felt he needed rest first. He won’t do Eliot any good unless he can think straight.”

“Right. Makes sense, I guess. So, in the meanwhile I’ll just keep doing research for our next job then, shall I? I mean, we do still plan on taking it once Eliot is better, right?”

“Of course,” Nate said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. “If we have to, we’ll work without Eliot for this one, even though it will certainly be harder that way. But we can do it if we must. In fact, I’ve already started considering alternate options that won’t require him to be there.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Jake?” Sophie asked concernedly, giving Jake a penetrating look. “You look like you should still be sleeping.”

He flashed her a tired smile. “I’m fine, Soph, really. Like I said before, it’ll just require time. But I will get better. Being here helps. Honest.”

“Ok, hon. But I wish you would tell me what happened.” She strokes a hand across his head affectionately. “I know it’s not as simple as you made it sound.”

“No, you’re right, it’s not,” he admitted, flashing her a rueful smile. “But there’s nothing you could do about it anyway so why worry you with the details. You have enough to worry about as it is. Now come on, the sooner you introduce me to Eliot the sooner I can try to help him.” _And how strange a coincidence is that – Eliot, Ellison – what, is there some rule for Sentinels, okay, male ones anyway, that requires at least one of their names begin with ‘Eli’ or what? Ok, Jake, you are officially panicking, which is bad. Time to concentrate on your breathing before you freak out the new Sentinel._ Closing his eyes, he took one deep breath, then another before following Sophie into the apartment. 

The first thing Jake noticed was the skinny blond girl giving him the eye. “Hi,” he said quietly, “you must be Parker. Sophie told me you were keeping Eliot company.”

“And you’re the nephew that Sophie thinks can help him,” she said, still giving him a suspicious glare. “I trust Sophie, but I don’t know you. Why should we trust you?”

“Because I know what’s wrong with Eliot and how to help him. I’ve researched and worked with people like him all my life and quite frankly, I don’t think you’ll find anyone else who knows as much as I do. Let alone anyone with any practical experience. I know I’m asking you to take a lot on faith – I don’t ask you to trust me blindly. But just let me do what I came here for and if you can’t trust me, trust in Sophie’s judgment that she would not have brought anyone in who would harm your friend.”

Parker looked at him for a long moment then nodded. “I do trust Sophie. But, I’ll be watching you.”

“I understand and thank you. Now I know this will be hard, but you need to leave me with Eliot for a while. He’s going to have a hard time in the beginning and he probably won’t appreciate an audience. Plus, if I’m going to work with him, I need to get him used to focusing on me and having someone else around will just be a distraction. I won’t hurt him, I promise.”

“It’s okay, Parker,” Sophie finally chimed in. “Trust Eliot to Jake. He’ll take good care of him.”

“Fine,” the blond said petulantly. “But I don’t like it.” Still, with a last hard look at Jake, she left the two of them alone. 

“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Sophie said after a moment. “I really thought it would take more to get her to leave Eliot with us.”

“Are they…”

“Together? No. Actually,” she grins wickedly, “I think Parker and Hardison are going to end up involved. Eliot is more of a big brother type. Parker never really had a family and we’ve sort of become the closest thing she’s ever had to one. And once she latches on, she’s very protective. But once she realizes how much you can help, she’ll probably adopt you too. Which really isn’t a bad thing; but she can be a bit intense if you’re not used to her.”

“Hey, you know me. I can adjust to just about anyone or thing. Parker won’t be a problem. It would be nice if she was his guide though. I mean, did having her here seem to help at all?”

“Not from what we could tell. It was more that we just didn’t want to leave him alone, and Parker was willing to babysit. But she didn’t seem to make much of a difference in terms of how he reacts to things if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah. Damn. Oh well, it was a nice thought. Ok, let’s get this over with so you can get out of here too.”

“Right.” Sophie hesitated for a moment, then, “Um … Jake … um … Eliot is a bit … um … short tempered some times. I don’t really know how he’ll react to you. I didn’t exactly get a chance to say anything to him about what we were planning. He’s been too out of it to pay much attention anyway.”

Jake sighed. “Yeah, Soph, I get it. Trust me, it won’t be the first time I’ve dealt with a reluctant and/or recalcitrant Sentinel. Just introduce me already.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Sophie,” he said firmly, “enough stalling. This is why you brought me here. So, let’s do this. Now.”

“Right.” She stepped over to the closed door off the kitchen and carefully opened it. Peering into the dark she quietly said, “Eliot? It’s Sophie.”

“Go ‘way, Soph.”

“Eliot, please, I’ve brought someone to meet you who I think can help. I know you don’t want to come out here in the light, but can I send him in? Please? His name is Jake, and he’s my nephew. He came down from Washington state just to help you.”

“No. Go ‘way.”

Incapable of ignoring the pain he could hear in the rough voice, Jake placed a hand on Sophie’s shoulder and quietly whispered, “Leave. I’ll take care of him.” 

“But Jake….”

“Trust me. Go. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Okay. You are the expert after all. Like you said, this is why you’re here.” Raising her voice slightly, “All right, Eliot, I’m leaving.”

With one last concerned look at her nephew, she quietly left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake waited a moment for Eliot to settle back down, then slowly stepped into the dark room. After waiting another long moment for his eyes to adjust, he moved to the side of the bed and stared down at the figure curled into a tight ball. Finally, holding his breath he reached out a trembling hand and carefully touched the shoulder even as he whispered. “Hello, Eliot, my name is Jake, and I’m here to help you.”

To his utter surprise, the man on the bed did not react violently. Instead, a low, almost silent moan escaped him.

“I know,” he murmured softly, gently stroking the tense flesh beneath his hand. “I know. Everything is too loud, too bright, everything hurts. But I can make it better. I promise. You just have to…” he fought back the catch in his breath and forced himself to continue, “trust me and relax and I will fix it.”

“What’s wrong with me?” An almost inaudible whisper.

Jake swallowed hard, remembering the last time he gave this speech. “There is nothing wrong with you, Eliot. This isn’t some punishment, or illness. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but this is a gift, I swear. Just have a bit of patience and faith, and I can show you. You are a miracle of evolution and what you can do is extraordinary. Honest.”

“How … would … you … know?”

“Because this is what I do. I …” he faltered a moment as memories swamped him again, then again forced himself to continue. “I help people like you deal with this. To learn how to make this work for you. To show you what a wonderful thing this is.”

“Make… stop….?”

 _Gods…_ “I can make the pain stop, yes,” he said carefully, knowing what the man on the bed was really asking. “Let’s start with that for now, and then we’ll talk about the rest of it. Ok? Will you trust me to help?” Crouching down to be eye level, he hesitantly reached out to carefully stroke Eliot’s head. After a long moment, he felt the tiniest of nods.

“Okay, I need you to try to concentrate for me,” he said, still keeping to a whisper. “I know it’s hard, but I promise this will make it better.” Since Eliot hadn’t reacted badly, he continued lightly stroking as he went into the dial spiel. “You need to be able to see it clearly enough to reach out and touch it,” he continued. “Size, markings, color, texture; they’re all important to make sure it’s real enough to work,” he finished firmly. “Let me know when you have it.”

Again, the tiniest of nods.

“Okay, now I want you to put a label on it marked ‘sound’, and imagine that it’s connected to your ears. You’re probably all the way up near 10 at the moment, so start turning it down slowly. See the numbers as they drop, as the noise level becomes more bearable. But stop when you get to four.”

A shuddering breath, then “four”.

“Does this sound okay?” Jake asked at normal volume.

“Yeah.” The relief was clear.

“Good, Eliot, you’re doing fine. Okay, now we’re going to do the same thing for your other senses. So let’s start with ‘touch’….”

An hour later he was still kneeling next to the bed with one hand resting on Eliot’s arm, but he’d finally gotten the older man settled enough to drift into sleep. He carefully lifted his hand away, only to have Eliot immediately begin to shift restlessly. Freezing, Jake slowly replaced his hand, mentally swearing as Eliot instantly settled. With an almost inaudible sigh, he slid down into a cross-legged position without moving his hand again. His head tilted to rest against the side of the bed and with another quiet sigh, his eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning. Coming instantly awake, Eliot opened his eyes to see Jake still asleep on the floor beside the bed, hand still resting gently on Eliot’s arm. _Who the hell_ is _this kid?_ he thought, through the faint grumbling at the back of his mind about lowering his guard enough to fall asleep with someone he didn’t know in the room. 

Breathing slowly and carefully, he allowed himself to just observe, and quickly came to the conclusion that he definitely did not like what he was seeing. Setting aside the basic fact that in sleep his unexpected companion looked all of sixteen, it was still clear life had not been easy on the kid lately. The deep bruising under his eyes said he hadn’t been sleeping much, and the faint furrow wrinkling his brow said even when he did sleep he wasn’t resting well. The pallor and ragged breathing said he’d been ill, but it was the faint rattle in his lungs Eliot focused on without even thinking that spoke the most. He’d heard that often enough over the years to recognize it – a drowning survivor who, for whatever reason, hadn’t gotten the proper medical care and was sliding into walking pneumonia. _Not on my watch,_ he thought firmly, not quite willing to think about why he felt so protective about a total stranger, even one who had helped him. 

After another moment, the belated realization that the floor was not the best place for the kid to be sleeping hit him hard. Carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping man, Eliot began to slide his arm out from under Jake’s hand. Unfortunately, just as he succeeded a horn blared outside and, lacking Jake’s grounding touch, his still extended hearing spiked.


	8. Chapter 8

INTERLUDE - CASCADE, WA

Jim Ellison woke from barely remembered, uneasy dreams. Although he would never admit it, ever since he’d realized Blair had walked away from them at the airport, he’d been unsettled. Despite his adamant assurance to Simon that Blair would return, he had the disquieting sense his boss was right - he’d finally crossed that unforgivable line and lost both friend and guide.

#

"Thanks for calling, but I'm afraid I'm not available. Please leave a message and...."

Megan slammed the receiver down with a particularly vicious Aussie curse. "Dammit, Sandy," she muttered, "where the hell are you?" Feeling eyes on her she glanced up quickly, but Jim was studiously staring at his computer screen. _Nice try Ellison,_ she thought with a smirk. "You know, Jimbo, you could try calling him yourself."

"He's the one who just up and disappeared," he responded sharply. "He should be calling us."

"Why should he?"

"Not having this conversation, Megan."

"Riiight..... Well, what about - you know... I mean, have you gotten any vibes or anything?"

Jim just glared at her, not about to confess his growing unease.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake bolted awake in response to the anguished cry above his head to see Eliot curled back into a ball with both arms wrapped around his head in an attempt to block all the sounds crashing in on him. Without stopping to think he threw himself on the bed and curled around the older man, softly crooning an automatic litany of “I’m here, it’s okay, dial it down Eliot, come on man, I know you can do this, it’s okay, dial it down, relax, I’m here…” 

As he regained control, Eliot’s body began to relax and he started to uncurl only to freeze in realization of his position. He had instinctively shifted into Jake’s protective embrace as soon as he’d felt the younger man’s touch; his head cradled against Jake’s chest, hair and back being gently stroked as Jake continued to murmur softly to him. But Jake had frozen when he did, one hand on the back of his head and the other resting lightly just above his lower back. For a long moment there was silence, until Eliot suddenly recognized that panicked stillness – body tense, heartbeat fluttering wildly, not breathing. The abused waiting for the next attack. Again a surprisingly protective rage flashed through him. “Breathe,” he snarled abruptly. “Relax. I’m not going to take your head off for helping me.”

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Jake gently eased away from his companion. “Sorry. I … I just ….”

Shifting so he could sit facing Jake, Eliot cautiously reached out a hand and placed it on the other man’s knee. “Tell me,” he said softly.

 _Yeah, right,_ Jake thought sarcastically, before shaking his head. “It’s nothing. Really. How are your senses?”

“Not a problem right now. And…”

“Good.” Jake interrupted, determined to change the subject. “We should probably set up a series of tests so we can get your baseline. That will make it easier for your guide once we find him or her.”

“My what? And what do you mean, tests? I thought you were going to help me get rid of this….”

“Eliot, you’re a Sentinel, man. That’s not something you can get rid of. It’s a genetic advantage that I promise will be worth the hassle in the end. I mean, yes, ok, if you really, truly want to you can shut the senses off, but,” he holds up a hand as Eliot starts to open his mouth. “I can’t guarantee they won’t come back at some point. And besides, man, just think for a minute. Given … well … given what you guys do, I’d think you’d be thrilled with the idea of not having to rely on Hardison’s toys for surveillance and such. You just need to get control, and I can give you that – enough, anyway, to manage until we find your Guide. I’d hoped…”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Eliot cut in. “What the hell is a Guide and why do I need one?” To his surprise, a flash of pain flickers through Jake’s expressive blue eyes before the younger man’s face goes blank.

“A Guide is the other half of this equation.” Jake says, voice flat. “Someone to keep you grounded when you’re using your senses, so you don’t get hit with spikes or zones. Someone who will help you continue to develop your skills – ideally someone you can work with as a partner…. I’d expected it to be one of your team, but from what Sophie tells me, that isn’t the case. But I’m sure he or she will turn up soon… Is there maybe someone you know, someone outside the team, that you feel particularly comfortable with? Someone you’ve always just ‘connected’ with, maybe?”

Eliot just stared at him. Someone else? That… No. No, the only person outside the team he’s ever had that sort of instant connection with is sitting across from him. “I don’t… I mean… I thought….” he found himself stuttering at the thought that Jake was suggesting someone besides himself could possibly be this ‘Guide’. He started to say something more, then stopped, blinking at the wolf that suddenly, impossibly, was sitting on the bed next to Jake. A wolf that shared the same incredible blue eyes – and the same haunted air…. “Okay,” he said slowly, changing what he had originally intended to say… “are hallucinations a part of this gig? Cause, I really think I’d know if someone let a wolf into my apartment.”

“A… a wolf?” Jake said shakily, eyes gone wide, brows disappearing into his hair. “You… you’re seeing a wolf? That’s… that shouldn’t….” He blinked, then took a deep breath. “No, damn it. Just… no….” He stopped abruptly as with a clearly disgusted snort, the suddenly very there wolf turned and shoved him hard enough to nearly knock him off the bed. “Ouch, damn it.” He scrambled to his feet and backed away. “Getting physical isn’t going to change anything,” he snarled, staring the wolf down. “Been there, done that… Not. Again.”

The wolf snorted again, then lowered his head and gave a single heartrending whine. “Gods, don’t, please…” Jake pleaded, dropping to his knees and burying his head in his hands. “I can’t… you know that… not after….” He trailed off on a choked sob. 

_Enough of this shit,_ Eliot thought, giving the wolf a glare of his own. Whatever was going on clearly had to do with whatever Jake had already been through, and he couldn’t bear the exhausted pain in the other man’s voice. Before he’d really considered his actions, he’d moved to pull the younger man into his arms. “Shh, whatever it is, we’ll fix it. It’ll be okay, I promise…. Just trust me, I won’t let anythin’ hurt you, I swear….”

Jake had frozen when the older man had wrapped his arms around him, murmuring soft reassurances in a surprising honey-rich Southern accent. As he slowly relaxed into the comforting embrace, he realized that under the quiet words was a clearly satisfied purr. Blinking away tears, he raised his head and gave a weak, watery chuckle at what he saw. Curled protectively around his spirit wolf on the bed, and looking very pleased with itself, was a huge mountain lion… its tawny fur and golden eyes a match for its Sentinel.

Following Jake’s gaze, Eliot blinked then looked back down at the man he held. “So, I’m not hallucinatin’ I take it?”

“No.” A weary sigh. “Those, are our spirit animals. Generally, no one else will see them… And no, normally you won’t see them either. But when they do show it’s… usually a warning of some sort.”

“Right. So… you ready to talk about it?”

“I…” Before Jake could finish his excuse, there was a sharp rap on the outer door, followed by the clear sounds of a key in a lock. 

Both men scrambled to their feet and moved to the living room just as the door cracked open to admit Parker and Sophie.


	10. Chapter 10

“Eliot?” The blond looked them both carefully up and down as though to make sure Jake hadn’t harmed her friend, then smiled when Eliot held out his arms and rushed to hug him. “You’re fixed!”

“Well, maybe not fixed, but I’m fine, Parker, really. Just, no loud noises for a bit, okay?”

“Right, okay, no loud noises around Eliot. You got that, right Sophie?” she said, a slight frown as she turned to the other woman.

“Right, Parker. And I’ll make sure Nate and Hardison know too, don’t worry.” She flashed a smile at the two men when Parker turned back around. Before she could say anything else, though, Parker spoke again, this time directly to Jake.

“So, this means you’re leaving now, right? ‘Cause, you fixed Eliot so you can go now, right? Okay, bye.” She stared at him expectantly, as though she thought he was going to walk out right then.

“Parker!” Sophie and Eliot began at the same time, with identical horrified expressions, only to stop when Jake began to chuckle.

“It’s okay, guys, relax. No, Parker, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to put up with me being here for a while longer. Eliot’s not ready to be on his own just yet.”

“He’s not on his own, he has us,” was the petulant reply as the blond dropped to the couch.

“I know he does, sweetie,” Jake said softly, sitting next to her and reaching out to stroke her hair gently. “But you can’t help him with this, not the way I can. You know that, don’t you?”

To Sophie and Eliot’s surprise, Parker didn’t bolt or attack on being touched. Instead, she pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her knees. After a moment, a whispered “yes” answered Jake’s question as he continued to stroke her hair. 

“So you don’t really want me to leave, do you? Not when it would hurt Eliot?”

“No.” Another whisper.

“I’m not going to take Eliot away from you, Parker, I promise. You're still going to be his favorite little sister. I’m just asking to share him for a bit, okay? And I promise, when…” he stopped as his voice cracked, took a deep breath, then continued, “when Eliot doesn’t need me anymore, if you still want me to, I’ll go. Deal?”

Slowly raising her head, Parker stared at him for a long moment, then carefully reached out to touch his cheek. After another moment, she flung her arms around him and buried her face against his neck- her words freezing the breath in three sets of lungs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. Someone else didn’t need you anymore, right? Someone you cared about, someone you trusted…. That’s why you look so broken…. And I… I didn’t mean it… I didn’t… Please stay. We need you. Eliot needs you…. Please stay....”

 _Out of the mouth of f’king babes,_ Eliot thought, seeing the truth written in the shocked look on the other man’s face. Without thinking he moved forward and placed his hand on Jake’s shoulder. “I don’t know what idiot let you go,” he said gruffly as Jake looked up at him, “but you’re mine now – and I take care of my own.” A challenging roar from the other room, heard only by the two men, emphasized his words.


	11. Chapter 11

INTERLUDE - CASCADE, WA

Jim Ellison opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar blue jungle. His panther guide stood in the middle of the path in front of him, clearly waiting. "Right," he said aloud, "let's get this over with." Forcing himself to move, despite the clear sense he was not going to like what was coming, he followed the big cat into the trees. 

As expected the cat lead him to a small glade where Incacha waited. Sinking down to sit across from his mentor and friend, Jim waited for the other man to begin the conversation.

"Tell me, Enqueri, why did you drive away your Light?" Incacha asked after a long moment of silence. "Was your pride so much that you could not bear being tied to another? It was not so when you dwelled with us."

"I..." Jim faltered, took a breath, then tried again. "You know, you saw; what I did, what I allowed to happen. How could we move past that? But, but I never drove him away, he chose to leave," he finished, his natural defensiveness rising to the forefront.

Incacha raised an eyebrow. "Lie to yourself all you wish, Enqueri, but do not lie to me," he said sharply. "Your Guide had already forgiven you, would have continued at your side, but you could not forgive yourself."

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Every time I looked at him all I could see was how badly I had failed. And, well, I never have handled failure well.... So yes, I shut him out, made him feel unwanted... Drove him away." Another breath as he opened his eyes, the disquieting suspicion he'd been feeling since the airport finally coalescing into certainty. "I'm not getting him back, am I? He's no longer my Guide." 

Instead of answering directly, Incacha turned slightly and drew Jim's attention to the side of the path where the panther stood, growling softly. A few feet away, Blair's wolf was being blocked by a large mountain lion who stared at the panther until he lowered his head. The lion chuffed loudly, then began crowding the wolf away from the path; away from the panther who suddenly lifted his head and gave a heartrending yowl before bolting away in the opposite direction.

Jim's attention snapped back to Incacha. "Who?" he asked sharply.

"Someone who needs him, and will not punish him for that need. Who will accept, understand and honor him. Someone who will protect him and accept his protection in return. And who can give him what you could not, their heart."

At that Jim snorted. "So what's her name?"

Incacha shook his head, and gave Jim a bland smile. " _His_ name is of no importance at the moment."

Jim swallowed. He knew the shaman had stressed the gender of Blair's new sentinel as a challenge. But between his time in the Army, his stay with the Chopec and his stint in Vice, any homophobia his father may have tried to instill had long been knocked out of him. However, he also knew the older man was correct. As much as he may have cared for Blair as a friend and brother, he was too solidly heterosexual to have entertained even the thought of anything else.

After another long moment he took a breath and shook his head. "Will I see him again at least? He may no longer be my Guide, but he's still my friend."

"Is he, Enqueri? Can you accept that, accept his new Sentinel without punishing him for 'betraying and abandoning' you?"

Jim opened his mouth to protest that he would never, but the words caught in his throat. He could all too clearly hear the echo of past conversations where he'd unfairly accused Blair of just that sort of thing. Finally, he sighed. "I... I don't know. I want to believe I can, but, well, I don't exactly have the best track record with the kid when it comes to being a good friend."

"That you can recognize this and acknowledge it is the first step, Enqueri. I believe in time you will indeed become one who can be, as you say, a good friend." 

Jim woke and stared into the darkness, realizing Incacha had not answered the question of whether he would actually see Blair again. Nor had he said anything that would give Jim the answer to the question he had been afraid to ask - would he be able to continue to function as a Sentinel without his Guide?


	12. Chapter 12

Jake watched Eliot work through the tests he'd set up with a proud smile. For all his gruffness, the older man seemed to have no issues with accepting both his heightened senses and Jake's guidance. Although he tried to keep himself from making comparisons, he couldn't help but contrast Eliot's attitude with Jim's - both towards the senses, and the unexpected companion that came with them. Once he'd recognized the potential benefits, Eliot had thrown himself into developing and mastering control. And after the incident with Parker a few days ago, he'd been equally dedicated in ensuring Jake understood his presence was not only accepted but wanted. 

"He's really quite amazing, isn't he?"

Jake jumped slightly, he'd been so focused on observing Eliot he hadn't heard Sophie come up behind him. "Hey Soph. Yeah, yeah he is."

"Of course having you for a Guide doesn't exactly hurt. The two of you are getting along well I see."

"Soph," he said firmly, "whatever you've got in that head of yours..."

"Why Jake, I was just making an observation. If you read more into it, that's entirely your imagination."

"Riight."

"Nate's very happy with your progress, you know," she said, changing the subject now she'd made her point. "At this rate Eliot will be good to go by the time we're set for our next job."

"Ah, he, umm, does realize..."

"You're part of the Eliot package now? Yes, I made it very clear to him that he needed to figure out how to incorporate you into the existing plan."

"Oh. Ok." 

"I'm so glad you're going to be one of us. The others have their strengths, and Nate's gotten much better at acting convincingly, but let's face it, our skills are what really carry off the con."

Jake opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Sophie smiled. "It's okay, you know. We really are the good guys these days. I had my doubts in the beginning too, but I promise you'll love it. And just think how thrilled your mother will be that you're no longer working with the constabulary."

Jake laughed. "Well, yeah, there is that." Returning his full attention to Eliot he frowned slightly at the other man's expression. "Excuse me a sec, Soph," he said stepping forward. Reaching out he set a careful hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Eliot? You there, man? Come on, come back to me."

Eliot shook his head and blinked. "What the...? Aw hell, I did that thing didn't I? What'd you call it - a zone?"

"Yep." Jake confirmed calmly. "So, what caught your attention? Cause I know nothing here would have had that effect."

Eliot ducked his head, letting his hair hide his face. "I, umm, I was listening to music from that jazz bar down the street."

"Down ... the ... street. You mean over two streets and down three blocks, don't you?" Jake admonished, getting a mumbled "yeah" in response. He waited another moment then dropped the stern expression, letting his pride in his new Sentinel shine through. "Eliot, that's great, man! I mean sure, you still need to work on remembering to not stretch so far without me to ground you, but just the simple fact you managed that distance at all this early in your training is fabulous."

Eliot blinked at him. "You're not upset?"

"Upset? Are you kidding? I'm amazed your range is that good already. Once you're fully 'trained', so to speak, you are going to be absolutely incredible." He took a deep breath. "But what about you? You … umm … you aren't upset at losing control? At needing help to get back?"

Eliot looked at him for a long moment, intentionally ignoring Sophie. Again he recognized that his response was critical; that there was some deep hurt there he needed to correctly answer. He took a breath, then casually shrugged. "That? That was nothing. 'Losing control' is when I let my temper get the better of me and get carried away in a fight. And yeah, that pisses me off, but at myself, not anyone else. As for the needing help bit, hell, it's no different than relying on one of the team to pull me back before I kill someone. So yeah, this? Not even a blip on the radar."

"That's ... that's good. Okay, so let's go back and see if we can't finish the test you were supposed to be doing." He smiled to take the sting out of the admonishment, then turned back to Sophie, "Sorry Soph, but as you can see, we still have work to do.”

“Of course, I’ll just get out of your hair.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jake smiled as Eliot’s breathing evened out, and he carefully settled down on the floor next to the couch with his shoulder touching Eliot’s legs. He’d been surprised but delighted to find out his new Sentinel already knew how to meditate. Granted it was possible nothing would come of this, but he’d rather find out now than later when it might matter more. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, then opened them again to find himself in the blue jungle. A glance to his right showed his Sentinel gazing around in wonder while their spirit animals waited patiently at the start of the path.

He flashed a smile at Eliot once the man’s gaze met his. “Ready?”

“Nope,” Eliot grinned ruefully back. “But let’s do this anyway.”

Jake’s wolf, looking much healthier than the last time they’d seen it, yipped sharply as if to goad them. Then in perfect sync, the two animals turned and started down the path. With mirroring shrugs their human counterparts followed.

After a seemingly timeless walk, the four entered a clearing where Jake was unsurprised to find Incacha waiting for them. Still, even though he was expecting it, even though that was why they were there, he found himself hesitating. 

Eliot figured the gentle looking South American native standing in front of them was who they were there to meet, so he was concerned when Jake froze at the edge of the clearing. Before he could say anything, however, the other man spoke.

“Why do you fear, my student? You and your new Sentinel are most welcome here.” 

Jake blinked, then inclined his head respectfully before meeting Incacha’s eyes. “I feared your disappointment teacher. I … failed … both you and my Sentinel. I….”

“No, young one,” Incacha interrupted. “The failure was not yours. If anything, it was I who failed you both. It was my responsibility to ensure Enqueri was open to your guidance, and I did not fulfill that responsibility.”

“No, Incacha, you’re not responsible for his choices,” Jake automatically protested.

“And neither are you, young one,” Incacha replied with a satisfied air. “Now, will you not introduce me to your new Sentinel?”

Jake dropped his head for a moment, letting his hair swing to hide his face, then looked back up. “Right. Sorry. Incacha, this is Eliot Spencer,” he paused and swallowed before continuing, “my Sentinel. Eliot, this is Incacha, late Shaman of the Chopec of Peru.” 

Eliot nodded respectfully, then blinked as the phrasing hit him. “Um, Jake, don’t you mean….”

“Your Guide spoke correctly, Sentinel. I passed from the mortal world several moons ago, but my responsibilities are not so lightly set aside. My spirit remains in this place to continue to provide guidance and training to those who have need of it – such as you and your Guide.”


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after their visit to the spirit plane, Eliot stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched Jake opening and closing his cell phone. Taking a breath, he nudged the dial for hearing up enough to pick up on the rapid heartbeat. Finally, he stepped forward. “Can I help?”

Jake dropped the phone as he jumped. “No… No, Eliot, thanks but...” he stopped and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “This is something I have to do. I’m just having a hard time doing it.”

“This have to do with what you won’t talk about? What you and our dead Shaman buddy kept dancing around?”

Jake blinked, then sighed. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Eliot, I just can’t. Not yet.” _Maybe not ever…_

Stepping closer, Eliot dropped a hand on Jake’s shoulder. “Ok, I get that. Just keep in mind I’m here when you’re ready.... Meanwhile,” he continued as Jake flashed him a grateful smile, “I’ll just step out for a few so you can make that call in private.”

“Thanks. Just don’t try anything while you’re by yourself, right? And, Eliot, that includes listening to my call.”

Eliot flashed him a ‘trust me’ smile, then walked out the door.

#

“Ellison.”

Silence, then “Jim, it’s me.”

“Blair?” Jim sat up abruptly, knocking over the pile of folders in front of him, which caught Megan’s attention. “Where are you? When are you coming home?”

“I’m sorry, Jim, I really am, but... I’m not returning to Cascade. I can’t.”

Even though he thought he was prepared for it, Jim still couldn’t help reacting badly. “What do you mean you’re not coming back? Just what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“Look Jim, I know you’ve had ... well ... warning of this, so you shouldn’t be so surprised. And I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you where I am or what I’m doing.”

“Not acceptable, Sandburg. If you’re abandoning me, the least you can do is give me an explanation.”

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing Jim would hear it but not caring. “That’s not fair, Jim, and you know it. And …” he paused, then thought _what the hell_ and continued. “Do you really want to have a discussion on who abandoned who?”

A sigh. “No, Sand... Blair. You’re right. I’m sorry. I just, I’ve been worried about you ... and ... well …, to be honest, it’s too quiet without you.”

“I miss you too, man.” Jake returned softly. “I’m sorry, Jim, but I don’t have much time; I just wanted to let you know I was all right. And, well, make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Yeah, I’m functioning. Not as well as with you here, but I do all right. What I don’t understand is why you won’t tell me anything about where you are and ... and who you’re with.”

“I’m with good people, Jim, I promise, and still going after the bad guys. But I can’t tell you anything because while they may be ‘on the side of the angels’ so to speak, they’re ... we’ll say flexible ... in how they accomplish their missions. And I don’t want you compromised. What you don’t know can’t hurt you, you know?”

“Riiight. Sandburg, are you trying to tell me....”

“Oops, sorry Jim, gotta go. I’ll call again, I promise. Take care of yourself. Bye.”

Jim took the phone away from his ear, listening to the dial tone the whole time. He couldn’t believe Blair had hung up on him.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later, the team, minus Sophie, were at HQ discussing a possible new case while waiting for their final member. Jake was perched on the arm of Eliot’s chair, and smiling fondly at Hardison and Parker’s antics. Suddenly Sophie popped through the door, a tall blond at her heels.

“Oh good, you’re all here. You’ll never guess who I ….” She stopped suddenly at the look on Jake’s face. “Jake, honey, what’s wrong?”

Eliot looked up sharply as his guide slowly stood, one hand raised as if to ward off a blow. He heard Jake’s heartbeat and breathing speed up, saw the blood draining from his face, and heard the barely whispered “Alex”. “Jake?”

Jake stared, trying to convince himself his eyes were playing tricks on him. That there was no way Sophie just walked in with Alex Barnes. Then he heard that voice.

“Umm, Sophie, maybe now’s not a good time?”

Ignoring Eliot who was now on his feet, Jake suddenly stepped forward. “No…” he paused, swallowed, tried again, “No, Alex, now is _not_ a good time.” His voice hardened. “There will never _be_ a ‘good time’ for whatever con you want to run on these people.”

“What?” she blinked at him as if confused. “I’m sorry, but I don’t…”

“Jake, honey, what are you…?”

“No! Soph, I’m sorry, I don’t know what this woman has told you but she’s a thief and a murderer named Alex Barnes.”

“What?” Eliot growled and tried to step in front of his guide, but Jake moved to keep him behind him.

“Tara, what is he talking about?”

Tara looked wide-eyed between Jake and Sophie for a moment before responding. “I swear, Sophie, I have no idea.” She looked at Jake again, “I swear to you, whomever you think I am, I’m not.”

Sophie looked back at Jake who was shaking his head, muttering “no, no, no,” under his breath. “Jake, honey, this is Tara Cole. She’s an old friend. We grew up together. And while, yes, she is in the game, I have never heard of her using any version of Alex as an alias. I’m sure this…”

“God, Soph, no.” Jake interrupted firmly. “I am not confused. I am not mistaken. Trust me.” A breath. “I am not about to make a mistake about … about the woman who killed me.”

In the shocked silence following his pronouncement, Jake’s panicked heartbeat was the only thing Eliot could hear. But before anyone could react, Jake spoke again.

“I have to admit, Alex, I never thought you’d come out of the coma, and honestly, I’m surprised you’re actually sane. I guess you’re more resilient than anyone knew. But, I promise you,” he took another step forward, eyes blazing, fear suddenly swept aside by the need to protect his new Sentinel, his new family, “I will see you dead before I let you harm anyone else.”

Tara actually took a step backwards, before catching herself. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath then held out both hands. “I swear to you I am not who you think I am, and I mean no harm to anyone here.”

Sophie reached out and rested a hand on Tara’s shoulder. “Jake, Tara’s telling the truth. I promise you. But, let us prove it to you. When…” she took a breath, then forced herself to continue… “when did … whatever … happen, and, oh, gods…” her eyes widened as things suddenly clicked, “is that what you were recovering from when you first got here? When you told me you’d ‘gotten a little wet’?”

A harsh laugh. “Yeah. I was fighting pneumonia because I’d checked myself out of the hospital to follow … follow a friend – and that woman – to Mexico.” A deep breath. “After she’d drowned me.” Another harsh laugh. “Obviously … they … brought me back. And then she tried to kill me a second time while trying to seduce … my friend. And when all was said and done she ended up putting herself in a coma from … well, the natural equivalent of a drug overdose.” Another pause, then, “I was actually at the airport flying back from Mexico when I got your message.” 

Tara looked to her friend, who patted her shoulder reassuringly before turning back to Jake. Taking a relieved breath, Sophie gave Jake a gentle smile. “But Jake, you see, that proves it _couldn’t_ have been Tara. When I called you the team had just gotten back together after a six-month hiatus… and I spent that six months on the Riviera running cons… _with Tara_. There’s no way she was in the States or in Mexico during that timeframe. I promise. And we’ve been in contact at least weekly ever since, so she certainly hasn’t been in any coma.”

“But… but…,” Jake shook his head, then stumbled backwards towards the chair he and Eliot had been sitting in when Sophie and Tara arrived. Instantly, Eliot was at his side, helping ease him down before he fell. Jake closed his eyes, then opened them again and looked at Hardison who, like Nate and Parker, had remained silent through the whole exchange. “Would you run a search for me, please?”

“Sure man, no problem. You said Barnes, Alex, right? On it.” Hardison’s fingers began dancing over his keyboard and a few seconds later he nodded in satisfaction. “Right, file coming up … now.” A flick and they had a split screen showing Alex Barnes’ police file on one side and her picture on the other. 

Dead silence reigned as everyone but Jake looked from the picture to Tara and back. Jake kept his eyes on the blond, who brought a trembling hand up to her mouth. 

Finally, it was Parker who spoke, staring at Tara. “That really looks like you.”

“I… I know. But I swear it’s not.”

“Tara, what about…?”

“That’s not possible, Sophie, you know that. She’s dead.”

“Who’s dead?” Eliot growled, still concerned about his guide.

Tara took a deep breath. “My twin.”

Sophie took over, “When we were young, Tara found pictures of a twin sister. But when we asked, her parents told us Alicia was dead. We… we never had any reason to doubt that. But….”

“Hardison,” Jake cut in, voice shaky, “can you determine if Alex Barnes is still at Conover Medical and what her status is? And … if there’s DNA on file?”

“Yeah… sure… good idea….” A moment, then, “Yeah, according to this she’s being monitored by local LEOs as well as the CIA, and she’s still listed as being in a catatonic state.” Another moment, then, “Got it. One DNA report – for what it’s worth.”

“I… I have a friend, a scientist … he can … run my DNA against this. See if … if….” 

“I’m sorry.” Jake’s voice was soft, but clear. “You said your sister’s name was Alicia… One of the aliases on file for Alex was Alicia Bannister.”

Tara blinked, then took a breath. “Thank you. And … I’m sorry for what happened to you – and for bringing it all back. I’ll understand if you don’t.…”

“No,” he interrupted. “You’re Sophie’s friend, and I’m not going to let … her … ruin any more lives. I … I won’t say it’ll be easy…. But, I’d like to get to know you.” Standing up, he stepped over to her and held out a hand. “Jake Sands, nice to meet you.”

“Tara Cole. I’m looking forward to finally getting to know Sophie’s favorite nephew. She’s told me a lot about you over the years.”


End file.
